Candycanes
by GR and BC
Summary: I can't think up a summary . Uh... Well, it's rated because of Lovino's (and other country's) mouth (if I get around to it), and other things I shouldn't put in the summary. Just read it if you're okay with slightly suggestive-ish themes and cussing.
1. Lovino

_Hey everyone~ It's me again, with yet another reader insert. ^_^ All I can say is, I don't own Hetalia, candycanes, or you~ Unless you want me to, that is ;3 Read on~_

**~waffles~**

_Pop._

"Dammit. Will you-a stop that?" A brown-haired male was sitting beside a === haired female. He shifted slightly.

"Stop what, Lovi?" _Pop, smack._

"Sucking on that-a candycane." He registered something after a second. "And don't call me Lovi, idiota ragazza! My name is Lovino."

"What? I always eat them like this~" She swirled her tongue around the candycane, adding, "And I know your name is Lovino~ I've known you for three months, haven't I?"

Lovino shifted again. _I wish she would do that to my- _Lovino's eyes widened. _Don't think like that, dammit! She's your best friend! _Lovino glanced sideways at the - eyed girl. "Si, you-a have." He turned his head away from her.

"Hey, Lovino, did you hear about what happened yesterday? To that one little kid who-" The female started babbling abaout yesterday, sucking and licking on the candycane from time-to-time.

Lovino started to doze off...

"Hey, Lovi~?" _Poke, poke. _"Wake up, Loviii~" The female crawled on top of the fast-asleep male, staring down at him curiously. Or, rather, at his curl. He never told her what it did, and she was quite curious. Especially from the strange sound that came from the Italian's mouth just as her had went to touch it.

Jumping slightly (but still staying composed), she shakily brought her hand up to the curl, touching it softly.

A small mewling-ish sound came from Lovino's mouth.

The girl blinked, a confused look crossing her face. _Whaa? _She wrapped her index finger around the curl, tugging it.

Lovino jumped up (which made the female pull on the curl harder, both or of shock and because her finger was still around it) and made a strange, strangled-sounding sound, followed by a gasp as he started shaking.

"Lovi?"

"_-_. Let-a go." Lovino's words were serious, albeit how shaky and reluctant-ish they were. He liked her hand being there, actually...

"Why?" _ had a confused look on her face. Oh, the ever innocent === haired, - eyed girl...

"Be-because..." A strange growl-like thing came from Lovino's throat. He turned his head to where the curl wouldn't get pulled, then realized something. Something that made his cheeks go redder than they were already.

_Was _ straddling him?!_

The Italian's eyes widened.

_, confused, pulled the curl again.

And, guess what Lovino did?

"A-ahh..." Yep, you guessed it, if you bothered to guess~ He let out a quiet moan. But if you guessed 'moan', that works too...

She quickly let go of the curl, slightly shocked. And her own eyes widened when a pair of lips were covering her own.

"I had told-a you to let go, didn't I, bella..?" Lovino said, smirking.

_'s cheeks darkened. She didn't move, mostly from shock. "Wha-whaa..?" she murmured, her - eyes showing her confusion.

"The curl. Never-a touch it again-a, understand, bella ragazza? Or, actually..." A small, lusty chuckle came from Lovino's mouth, "Pull it whenever you-a like~"

Before _ could say anything, her and Lovino's position was switched, courtesy of the Italian himself, and his lips were ontop of her own again.

And, well... let's just say, they had a fun, _fun _Christmas night.

**~waffles~**

_Well? Did you like it? :3 I loved writing it~ Please tell me who I should write a Christmas fic for next~ Or I'll just do Feli . NOT IN THAT WAY, EITHER, DAMMIT Dx Review, please~ I'd appreciate it greatly~ ^^_


	2. Felinciano

"Ve~ Hey, _~" An Italian grinned brightly at the female sitting on the bench in the Winter snow.

"Hm?" She looked up. "Oh! Hey Felinciano~" She grinned back.

"Ve~ It's-a cold out here." He shivered.

"Well, my house isn't to far from here. You wanna go there to warm up?"

"Ve~ Sure."

And off to _'s house they went.

"Ve~ Bella, can we-a make some cookies?" Felinciano had an excited look on his face. Though, not from making cookies with a friend...

"Sure~ Lemme get the ingredients and stuff~" _ headed into the kitchen, carefully getting the stuff to make cookies out from scratch. She and the Italian proceeded to make peppermint cookies.

"Hey, be right back, Feli~"

"Okay~"

_ left the room, grabbing a candycane off of the tree in the corner of the living room. Unwrapping it and putting it in her mouth, she went back to the kitchen, throwing the wrapper away.

"Are we ready to put them on the cookie sheet?" _ asked, trotting over to Felinciano, sucking on the candycane.

"Ve~ Si, bella~"

And they proceeded with putting the cookie batter stuff on a cookie sheet, on a pan, and putting it in the oven. (Very carefully.)

"So~ Now we wait." The female smiled, stretching her arms over her head. She licked the candycane, having taken it out of her mouth, before sucking on it again.

Felinciano's nose twitched slightly. His eyes went to the far wall. _Don't-a think like that, ve.. _

After a few minutes, a Beep! rang out, and _, leaving the candycane in her mouth, opened the oven door, got her oven mitts, and took the pan out, sitting it on the part of the counter that was covered.

_Pop~ _

Felinciano rubbed his face, trying to get the blush off of his cheeks.

"Hey, Feli~ You wanna watch the Christmas specials while the cookies cool off some?" _ asked, tilting her head to the side.

He nodded and they both walked into the living room. Or, well, stopped in the doorway, because _ forgot something.

And you wanna know something?

They were standing under the mistletoe.

You know what happens next, right?

Felinciano notices, and tells _. You got it right! Good job. You get to read the rest of the fanfiction! Even if you got it wrong, I can't make you stop. Read on, dammit!

_ blushed red, finishing off her candycane, wiping the saliva from the corner of her mouth. She kept staring anywhere but the male in front of her.

_That's it, _Felinciano thoughts, grabbing _ and pulling her close, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

And, for my own reasons, I'm just gonna say the cookies got colder than they wanted.

On the other hand, nine months later, they became parents! Congradulations~


End file.
